This invention relates to a roller for the transport of widths or sheets of paper with a roller body comprising an elastic, externally cylindrical casing which surrounds a bushing. The bushing is provided with a bore having inwardly facing protrusions defining angularly spaced axially directed clearances adjacent the bore. The bushing may be mounted on a shaft by forcing the shaft into the bore. The bushing can be arranged rotationally secure on the shaft, as the shaft diameter is larger than the free diameter of the clearance in the bushing or roller body.